


Island

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

The quinnjet exploded. That was the last thing you could remember. Steve had been at your side, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Was flying the plane when, with almost no warning, a ball of flame shot up from the belly of the jet. You didn’t know if it, the actual explosion or Steve had thrown you out of the jet. You were stranded on this island alone, or at least it looks like you’re alone. No footprints or drag marks to give you proof of anyone else on the island. The fact the Steve might not have made it off of the jet before the explosion fills you with dread. Taking a deep breath you stand up slowly, you need to find fresh water, then shelter and food.  
You make your way toward the shade to keep cool then make a big S-O-S in the sand before you start walking around the island. You’re going to need to know how big it is. It takes far less time than you would have liked, maybe an hour. Tops. You did find a stream of fresh water, testing it on the tip of your tongue for salt. You make your way into the island, luckily there are coconuts up in the palm trees. The palm trees could completely save you here. The palms can be weaved together to make shelter, the dry ones can be burnt and the coconuts will provide not only coconut water but also food.   
You climb one of the lower trees and start to cut away the things you’re going to need with your knife. It doesn’t take long to get a nice fire going, the dry palms make fantastic kindling. Your shelter is next, weaving them together isn’t difficult it’s keeping it square that you’re stumped on.   
You wish you weren’t alone. The waves are the only sound you’ve got, it’s a soothing sound but still. You’re going to have to figure something out if you’re here more than a couple days. Maybe you can attach your knife to a stick and try spear hunting for some fish. The coconut meat is harder to get to than you’d been hoping it would be, forcing you to have to bash the shell on some sharp rocks to get it to crack. You were not expecting it to be so fucking hard.   
Steve will come looking.   
Steve.   
Oh god please let him be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

It was smooth sailing for the first few days. The weather was nice, not crazy hot but just warm enough where you weren’t cold when you slept. Day six put your weaving skills to the test when rain poured down. It was cold, seeping under your attempt at a wall. It drips through your little roof too, you’ll have to work on that. Especially since you’ve got a sinking feeling you’re going to be here a while. In the six days you’ve been stranded you haven’t seen a plane, ship, boat, raft nothing. You hadn’t been worried the first day, or the second but now that you had six little hash marks in the tree you’d built your shelter next to the anxiety was starting to build.   
“No. No. Fuck!” You mutter as your fire starts to waiver. You’d built it up on a little mound, hoping to build your whole area up before the clouds had rolled in and soaked everything. “Come on little fire. Come on!” You coax it on, you don’t want to loose the fire, it’s all you’ve got if any boats or planes do come by in this storm.   
Why aren’t they looking for you? You don’t even know if Steve is alive but what about the rest of the team? Tony? Bucky? Hell even Spider-Man.   
It’s already getting dark out, you’re not going to get any sleep tonight in your wet clothes on this wet beach. The sand hasn’t been too bad to sleep on, after night one you woke up with a ton of sand in your mouth. More weaving took care of that.   
Not like you have much else to do. Build up your shelter, crack coconuts, attempt to kill a fish, which still hasn’t happened, and make your S-O-S even more visible from the sky. Just in case.   
“Hell yes.” You cheer softly as the flames build again, you’re going to need more wood after the rain is done, hopefully it’s not long.


	3. Chapter 3

You fucking hate the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand. The whooshing sound it makes as it rides up the wet ground on its way to you. You’re surrounded by it. You’re bored, lonely dirty and sick of coconut.   
It’s been almost three weeks, it’s rained twice but after the first day of rain you were able to build up your space to, hopefully, keep you drier and warmer. It’s worked pretty well when you’ve tested it with water from the ocean and a coconut shell.   
You’re on a little hill of sand now, your shelter is much better now too. It’s made with downed palm trees and palms, vines hold it together. It’s not beautiful by any means but it is effective. Palm mat on the floor for you to sleep on and sit.   
Your fire is constantly burning, you’ve actually been able to almost train yourself to wake when it gets too low. It was almost out last night when you woke to build it again. Your S-O-S was better too, make with whatever rocks you could find. Not that you expected to see any planes, you still hadn’t. If Steve was alive he’d be looking for you.   
You’d almost given up hope that he was alive.   
You’d given up hope that you were going to be found.   
Until that strange noise reached your ears. Rockets? Rockets!


	4. Chapter 4

You run out onto the sandy beach, waving your arms.   
“I’m here! I’m here!” You scream as you jump around and wave your arms over your head. To your astonishment it’s a quinjet, with the Avengers A on the bottom. It flies over your head then and your heart sinks. “No! No come back!” You cry. “Come back!”   
It’s like they heard you. The plane arcs bringing it back toward you. Someone leaps from the plane, they’re just a dark shape at this distance but it’s not Tony. He’d be in his armor, and you’re pretty sure that it’s not Sam either, he wouldn’t fall he’d fly.   
Maybe it’s Bucky. At least you’re getting off of this fucking island. Whomever it is comes toward you quickly, super soldiers and their speed and strength. It’s not until he’s about 100 yards from you that you realize it’s not Bucky.   
“Steve?” You breathe, “Steve!” You cry as you sprint into the ocean. His head pops up to see you struggling toward him as the water passes your waist. He meets you, your bodies crashing together as he wraps his arms tightly around you.   
“I thought you were dead.” He mutters, “Oh my god doll, you’re alive. You’re alive.” His warm embrace is more than welcome.   
“I thought you were dead too. The last thing I could remember was the explosion.” You tell him before he crushes his lips against yours. You grab a fistful of his hair as his lips dance against yours. He groans when you tug gently on the hair in your hand. One of his hands is splayed across you lower back and the other grips your ass.   
You pull away from him breathless and smiling. “As much as I love making out with you.” You tell him lowly, “And I do. I really do, but I want to get the hell off of this island.”   
“Do you have everything you need?” He asks his hands never leaving your waist. You nod and he waves up at the quinjet hovering above you. A long rope with a harness is dropped down and Steve straps you into it then grabs onto the rope near your chest. He waves again and with a gentle jerk the two of you begin to rise up out of the sea and to the quinjet.   
Once there you unhook and Steve wraps your hand in his.   
“I’m so sorry doll.”  
“For what?” You ask grabbing two towels and a blanket from the stock that’s kept on every jet.   
“For it taking me so long to find you.”  
“Steve. I thought you were dead, I’m not going to be mad that it took you almost a month to find me. We’re both alive and going home, that’s all that matters to me.”  
“Even if Stark owns that island?”  
“Wait, Tony owns an island?” You stare up at him and Steve nods. “Well why the hell isn’t there an Avengers spa on that island?” You growl passing Steve one of the towels. He’s dripping on the floor, you are too but only from the waist down he’s completely soaked.   
“Good question. That would be awesome.” Steve chuckles rubbing his hair with the towel causing it to stand up crazily on his head. “I have some dry clothes for you.”  
“You came prepared.” You tease before pressing another kiss to his lips.   
“I had to stay positive.” He admits before passing you the clothes. He takes his own out and the pair of you change in silence. Once you’re both in dry clothes he takes your hand and leads you to the cot built into the side of the jet. He lays down first and then you join him, curling your arms around his warm body. You can feel his eyes on you, but he doesn’t say a word.   
“Stop looking at me like that.” You say into his chest.   
“Like what?”  
“Like I’m going to breakdown at any second. I’m fine Steve. Was it fun being on that island not knowing if you were alive or if I was going to get rescued? No. It sucked. But you are alive and we’re together and off that island.”  
“Alright. If you do feel a breakdown coming-”  
“I’ll come find you.” You assure him with a smile.   
“That’s all I ask. Now get some sleep doll. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
